La piège
by iOssy Cullen-Lestrange
Summary: La familia Granger pierde una persona importante. Hermione tiene que sobresalir en una nueva familia. Nada es lo que parece. Engaños, mentiras pero sobretodo amor. Draco Malfoy, aunque traicione sus creencias y a su padre, hará lo correcto por una vez en su vida. Sexto año. DRAMIONE.
1. Secretos

**Disclaimer: Todo este mundo le pertenece a JK. Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

\- Solo apunten como lo estoy haciendo y digan _Draconifors_ – una luz roja salió de la varita de la anciana profesora, creando una bola de fuego y dando vida así a la estatuilla de dragón que reposaba en su mesa. Todos los estudiantes en aquella aula quedaron asombrados. El pequeño hocicorto sueco se movía de un lado a otro lanzando pequeñas estelas de fuego de su boca y dejando pequeños huecos en la madera donde el fuego alcanzaba.

Transformaciones, la asignatura menos preferida para él. Aunque ese día no estaba mal, transformar objetos fofos en dragones era muy complaciente. Además que era el último día de su quinto año.

La primera en lograr convertir en un hermoso colacuerno húngaro a una de sus plumas fue, como siempre, Hermione Granger. Él no podía quitar su mirada de su espeso cabello enmarañado - debería ser ilegal llevar el cabello de esa manera-, ni de cómo se movían sus manos, con una delicadeza y finura que solo poseían las mujeres de alta sociedad, una que ella posiblemente no pertenecía. La chica rió mientras su pequeño dragón caminaba sobre su mano hasta la mitad de su brazo. A él le pareció el sonido más exquisito que alguna vez hubiese escuchado, su risa parecía el tronar de miles de campanillas. No era estruendosa como la de las demás chicas, ni mucho menos fingida. La suya era dulce y melodiosa, fresca y natural. Podría quedarse escuchando esa risa por el resto de su vida, pero simplemente no podía. Ya tenía mucho con lo que iba a pasar esas vacaciones.

Cada dragón lograba adherirse al origen del objeto del cual se lo transformó. Los pocos que habían logrado transformarlos lograban hacerlo en dragones tipo Gales Verde, unos pocos eran Longhorn Rumanos, algunos otros eran Bolas de Fuego Chino y el de él era un hermoso Ironbelly Ucraniano. Admiró su trabajo, era el único con esa especie de dragón. Fuerte, orgulloso, soberbio, devastador pero sobre todo, hermoso. No por nada llevaba su nombre en honor a ellos.

Después de una larga hora y media observando como los demás hacían vanos intentos en transformar sus pertenencias en dragones decentes, él volvió a poner su atención en la chica de cabello chocolate enmarañado que se encontraba cuatro mesas delante de él.

\- Muy bien – Minerva McGonagall aplaudió para que todos le prestasen atención – hemos terminado la última clase del año escolar – todos los adolescentes profirieron un grito de alegría. _Ella_ fue más reservada y solo aplaudía con una sonrisa en su rostro – tranquilos, que los quiero con fuerzas renovadas para el otro año. Se acercan los EXTASIS y tienen mucho que aprender – haciendo un gesto con la mano les indicó la salida - Pueden marcharse.

Las bancas profirieron un ruido sordo cuando todo el alumnado se puso de pie apresurándose a introducir sus respectivos libros en sus mochilas. Cada estudiante estaba eufórico y ella no fue la excepción mas él guardo su distancia, siempre era el último en abandonar cualquier clase. La vio partir junto a sus amigos. Ella iba en la mitad de los dos y ambos pasaban un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Suspiró resignado, no estaba bien que sintiese algo por ella que no fuese rencor, odio, asco y lástima. Bueno, ella ni se merecía eso, tan solo indiferencia, pero él no podía dejar de sentir lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que tenía once años por esa _impura_. Desde que la vió por primera vez en el vagón directo a Hogwarts con su túnica puesta y buscando al sapo del idiota de Longbottom pensó que era la niña más linda que había visto, aunque en esa época tuviese esos incisivos nada normales, y en su cerebro ya maquinaba la forma de acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el sombrero seleccionador la colocó en su casa enemiga y después cuando se enteró que era hija de muggles. Al principio se sintió defraudado, si bien con el pasar del tiempo empezó a tener cierto respeto hacia ella, no lo demostraba con sus palabras y muchas veces quería abrazarla cuando veía sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas cuando la llamaba _sangre sucia_. Y el golpe que recibió en tercer año tan solo afirmó sus sentimientos para con ella. Era una mujer fuerte, decidida, culta y sensata. Estaba al tanto que se hallaba en contra de cualquier dogma que su padre le inculcó y que este pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enterase de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Sus amigos lo estaban esperando a las afueras de esa clase, ahora ya abandonada. No necesitaba hacerlos esperar, sabía que podían ser más molestos que un grano en el culo, y lo menos que quería ese momento era que alguien siquiera le dirija la palabra.

Y es que Draco Malfoy escondía un gran secreto sobre aquella _sangre sucia,_ uno que ni sus amigos Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott podrían imaginar. En momentos como este agradecía haber heredado la frialdad de su padre. Nunca nadie sospecharía que estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga del némesis de quien pronto sería su Lord.

 **oOo**

\- Tienes que venir con nosotros a la madriguera – Ronald Weasley trataba de convencer a su amiga – Mamá se va a molestar mucho si no lo haces.

Ronald era como muchos de los Weasley, pelirrojo, esa era su marca personal. Era alto, muy alto, su tez es tan blanca que sus mejillas y su nariz estaban cubiertas de pecas rojizas. Tenía unos delgados labios definidos y el color de sus ojos de un azul intenso.

\- No puedo, papá y mamá me esperan. La última vez que hablamos dijeron que tenían algo importante que decirme.

\- Deja de ser pesada, Herms – ahora era Harry Potter quien trataba de convencerla. Él, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, tenía su cabello color negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, heredados de su difunta madre, escondidos detrás de unas gafas para nada modernas, sus labios eran carnosos pero igualmente definidos. No era tan alto como Ronald, pero tenía su altura y en su frente descansaba la tan admirada señal en forma de rayo. Lo que ambos tenían en común era su cuerpo bien definido. Ser el buscador y el guardián del equipo de quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor tenía sus recompensas – Prométenos que vendrás al menos una semana.

Hermione no hizo su acostumbrada promesa. Sabía que era importante lo que sus padres podrían decirle. Habían estado muy extraños desde las últimas vacaciones de pascua en las que ella los había visitado que no tenía donde más posar sus pensamientos. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura, pasase lo que pasase ella estaría con ellos.

El trío llegó al gran comedor. Era hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban degustando las delicias de aquel banquete. Ellos se dirigieron al fondo donde su respectiva mesa se encontraba y se dispusieron a sentarse en sus asientos habituales.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz de Ginevra Weasley la hizo saltar en su asiento. No porque tuviese una voz fea, sino porque se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó llegar.

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Ron dice que no iras a visitarnos a La Madriguera – Hermione rodó sus ojos.

\- Tu hermano es un exagerado. Tendré tiempo de ir a visitarlos aunque sea por unos días. Lo prometo, Ginny – le dio una sonrisa sincera, de esas que ya no le salen tan a menudo. La pelirroja se quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta y empezó a escoger su comida. Hermione trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero se sentía extraña, como si alguien la estuviese vigilando. Levantó su cabeza y buscó por todo el gran comedor a quien sea que estuviese haciéndola sentir incómoda. Los maestros charlaban amenamente entre ellos y cada estudiante estaba enfrascado en alguna conversación con otro. De repente se encontró con unos ojos grises, tan fríos como el hielo. La miraban sin expresión alguna, o eso quería creer ella, a lo lejos no podía divisar bien lo que esos ojos trataban de transmitirle. Él tenía en sus manos el tenedor, llevaba a momentos precisos su comida a la boca pero a ningún momento apartó su mirada de la de ella.

Draco se vió descubierto pero no por eso bajaría su mirada. Él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy tenían el control absoluto, nada ni nadie los intimidaba, más bien eran ellos los que hacían sentir inferiores a los demás. Aunque esos ojos color miel hacían que su corazón latiera desbocado en su pecho.

Hermione frunció su ceño, mordió su labio e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy, el chico que más la odiaba en el mundo, la estaba mirando?

Al platinado, ese gesto le pareció el más tierno que jamás haya visto. Quería ir donde ella se encontraba y pasar uno de sus pulgares por su frente hasta que ese ceño fruncido desapareciese. Movió la cabeza negativamente, ¿por qué tenía esas ideas tan ridículas dentro de su mente? Él era frío, calculador y con un orgullo que atravesaba el cielo, no debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Finalmente, la chica apartó sus ojos de los de él pero siguió observándola. Hermione se removía incómodamente en su asiento ¿de cuándo a la fecha el Slytherin prestaba atención en ella?

Al final, no pudo comer casi nada del banquete de despedida. A ningún momento Draco Malfoy retiró su mirada de ella.

Cuando sus amigos se lo pidieron, acompañada de Ginny, fueron cada una hacia su habitación y empacaron todas sus pertenencias. El mal momento que la hizo pasar aquel Slytherin no quitaba la felicidad que sentía, por fin volvería a pasar tiempo con sus padres.

En el tren todo era como de costumbre. Ella y Ron por ser los prefectos de su casa, tenían que revisar y estar pendientes que los alumnos no hicieran nada en contra de otros o alguna que otra travesura. Cada cierto momento, Hermione se encontraba con Draco. Estar frente a él la hacía sentir pequeña, era por lo menos de la altura de Ron, y su cabello platinado caía sobre sus ojos dándole una apariencia sublime. Ella lo ignoraba completamente, él trataba de hacerlo de igual manera.

Al llegar a la estación King Cross, Hermione pudo divisar a sus padres y, corriendo hacia ellos, los alcanzó. Ambos le dieron una ligera palmada en la espalda y recogieron el equipaje de su hija que, amablemente, Ron y Harry habían llevado. La chica se encontraba estupefacta, sus padres nunca la habían recibido de esa manera, es más, hasta eran más efusivos que ella. Hermione lo dejó pasar, no era que se sintiese mal, si no era un poco extraño.

Cuando llegaron a su casa un mercedes negro se encontraba estacionado unos metros delante del auto de William Granger. Haciendo caso omiso, William bajó las maletas de su hija y las dejó en el vestíbulo. Antes las hubiese llevado hasta su habitación pero hoy no. Jane Granger mientras tanto fue hacia la cocina para poder preparar un té de menta, el favorito de Hermione. Crookshanks había sido liberado por su ama y ahora vagaba por la ya conocida estancia. Hermione tomó asiento en su sillón preferido y aspiró el aroma característico de su hogar ¡cuánto lo había extrañado!

Crookshanks se puso alerta, erizó todo su pelaje y un gran maullido de disgusto salió por su hocico. Los golpecitos de alguien llamando a la puerta hicieron a Hermione levantarse de su cómodo lugar. Una pareja de esposos se encontraba detrás de la puerta, la castaña los miró sospechosamente, sin duda alguna eran magos, su vestimenta los delataba.

\- Hermione, ve a ayudar a tu madre, yo recibiré a los señores – William Granger se encontraba detrás de su hija. Hermione dio un pequeño salto en su lugar pero obedeció a su padre.

En la cocina su madre caminaba apresuradamente de un lado a otro. Hermione tomó las tazas de té que se encontraban ya listas y se las llevó a sus visitas. Aquella mujer se sentaba de una forma muy, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, elegante. Su barbilla estaba orgullosamente levantada, su cabello era castaño excesivamente liso, y caía libremente hasta el principio de su busto. Sus ojos color miel no mostraban ilusión alguna, salvo cuando miraron a Hermione, ella pudo ver ¿amor? En ellos, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. El hombre parecía más humilde. Como cualquier inglés, tenía una altura nada envidiable, blanco como la leche y con ojos azules. Su cabello negro, de un ondulado anhelado para Hermione, se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y conversaba consideradamente con su padre.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y les ofreció una taza de té a cada uno, ellos lo tomaron gustosos ofreciéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- Nena, necesito que tomes asiento, por favor – su padre habló con voz gutural, casi como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta. Como siempre, Hermione obedeció sin chistar e inmediatamente su madre entró en la estancia ubicándose a un lado de su hija. Cariñosamente puso su mano entre las de ella – No sé cómo decirte esto, Hermione. Has sido una excelente hija, una alumna ejemplar, tienes un corazón tan puro y bueno que espero nos sepas perdonar por lo que vamos a revelarte – Jane Granger apretó la mano de su hija. Hermione se ahogó en la tristeza que los ojos de su madre profesaban, volvió su mirada hacia su padre – Ellos son Peter y Charlotte Parkinson. – la chica posó su mirada en ellos, ahora tenían una actitud seria pero tranquila – Ellos…ellos – William pasó su mano por su rostro, tenía que tomar valor de donde sea – ellos son tus verdaderos padres, vinieron para llevarte con ellos.

El mundo de Hermione cayó a sus pies. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Observó a cada uno de los presentes, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, su padre mostraba una mirada melancólica y los señores Parkinson tenían una sonrisa cálida en sus rostros

\- Es por eso que tienes magia en ti, Hermione. No pudimos cuidarte cuando eras una bebé, tú y tu hermana eran unas pequeñas diablitos y se nos hizo muy difícil cuidar de mellizas. Los señores Granger querían un bebé, pero no lograban tenerlo porque tu madre no podía. Ellos te acogieron como una hija, pero no podíamos seguir viviendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Te extrañamos, Hermione. – Charlotte tenía una voz muy suave y cantarina, habló calmadamente, analizando en el proceso las acciones de Hermione.

La chica no decía ni una sola palabra, parecía inverosímil que esto le estuviese sucediendo a ella. Se levantó pausadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Tenía su varita escondida en una de las botas que estaba usando y unas cuantas libras y galeones en uno de sus bolsillos. Salió apresurada de aquella casa, sin un rumbo fijo. Caminó, caminó por numerosas horas hasta que sus pies dolieron. El clima tampoco ayudaba, una fina llovizna caía sobre sus hombros y su rostro haciendo que las lágrimas que Hermione derraba desaparecieran al instante.

Miró su reloj, era ya muy tarde y tenía que regresar a casa. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que esa no había sido ni será jamás su hogar. Aunque tuviese los mejores momentos ahí, tantas risas, llantos, sorpresas y amor no podría olvidarlos ni con un _obliviate._

Tomó el primer taxi que apareció y se dirigió unas cuadras más abajo del Callejón Diagon. Lágrimas bajaban sin control sobre sus mejillas, se sentía tan vacía, desolada pero sobre todo se sentía traicionada. ¿Cómo pudieron sus padres haberle ocultado algo así? ¿No se supone que eran una familia sin secretos? Hermione pateó una piedra de pura indignación, algunas personas le dirigían una mirada apesumbrada, otras la miraban con reproche. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, Tom, el dueño del lugar, la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras secaba uno de sus vasos. Hermione no dio reparo a nada, tan solo quería salir de cualquier manera de aquel lugar y encontrarse con sus amigos. Sus pies se movieron por inercia hacia la única chimenea que allí se encontraba.

\- ¡La Madriguera! – su voz fue firme a pesar de estar rota por dentro. Las llamas verdes la envolvieron por completo y la llevaron al lugar que pidió.

 **oOo**

\- ¿La trajeron ya? – aquella voz arrastraba las palabras y te helaba la sangre

\- No, mi Lord – uno de sus vasallos se encontraba arrodillado frente al que acariciaba la serpiente y al que le brillaron sus ojos de pura rabia – Se les escapó a los Parkinson.

\- ¡NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN! – bramó Voldemort. Todos los presentes, aunque por fuera no mostraron emoción alguna, por dentro temblaban por la furia de su señor - ¡ _CRUCIO_! – Lucius Malfoy aguantó el hechizo sin soltar ningún alarido.

\- La están buscando, no tardarán en encontrarla – Narcissa Malfoy salió al rescate de su esposo. Draco observaba todo eso escondido detrás de un pilar del segundo piso. No tenía idea que era lo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quería.

\- Eso espero, Narcissa. Sabes muy bien quien tiene que ayudar a Draco en su misión – la mujer tragó en seco, no le gustaba para nada la misión que le había encomendado a su hijo, menos aún en compañía de esa chica – Quiero que maten a esos muggles padres de la chica, que no quede ni rastro de lo que alguna vez ella tuvo - Draco por su parte se estremeció ante esas palabras, no quería seguir escuchando y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Qué era lo que quería el Señor Tenebroso? Una chica, sin duda, pero ¿para qué? ¿No se suponía que él tenía que demostrar a los demás, y más a su padre, de lo que era capaz solo, sin nadie quien lo ayudase? ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa muchacha?

Draco Malfoy se dejó caer en su cama y con sus brazos cubrió sus ojos. Desde que Voldemort se _hospedaba_ es su casa las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Su tía Bellatrix estaba más loca que nunca tratando de cumplir cualquier orden de su señor, su padre era humillado por todos los mortífagos a casusa de sus, no muy provechosas, misiones, y su madre solamente guardaba silencio ante tanta injusticia que sucedía en torno a ellos.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Esto es algo nuevo para mí. Usualmente escribo historias de Twilight y bueno, esta vez me he atrevido a escribir algo referente al mundo de los magos. ¿Me dan una oportunidad?**

 **Esta idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Claro que, como cualquier autor se basa en alguna que otra historia, una vez en Wattpad leí una historia similar PERO NO IGUAL, la verdad es que creo que es totalmente diferente. No me gustó mucho la forma de escribir de aquella autora. Así que les presento mi versión, completamente mía, y como AMO los Dramiones decidí plasmarla.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Déjenme su opinion en un review! No sean tan rudos :s hehe**

 **¡Les mando unos besotototes! Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Nuevo Hogar

**Disclaimer: Todo este mundo le pertenece a JK. Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

La chica con el cabello enmarañado sollozaba acurrucada en la cama. Parecía que hasta en sus más profundos sueños la vida la castigaba, si a que te hayan mentido toda la vida se le podía llamar castigo. Lágrimas secas, párpados hinchados y unas sombras gruesas debajo de sus ojos se distinguían en la morena piel de su rostro. No sabía hasta que hora había estado descargando su tristeza en llanto, pero lo que sí sabía era que Ginny había estado con ella toda la noche, aun cuando había ensuciado su pijama favorito con sus fluidos nasales.

La noche anterior, Molly Weasley había corrido al encuentro con Hermione en cuanto la vió aparecer con su rostro demacrado entre las llamas verdes de su chimenea. La castaña rápidamente se echó a sus brazos a llorar cual niña de cinco años. La pelirroja, entendiendo la situación, no dijo una sola palabra, tan solo acompañó el dolor de Hermione hasta que llegó su hija alertada por los sollozos que escuchaba hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Mamá? – Ginny se asomó hacía la sala por el pasamanos. Inmediatamente al reconocer el alborotado cabello de su amiga se acercó a ella. Iba a preguntar algo pero su madre negó con su cabeza. Hermione se encontraba un poco más calmada. Sin embargo, al sentir los brazos de su amiga rodeándola, nuevas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Nunca nadie en su vida había presenciado a Hermione de esa manera. Ella siempre era positiva, con un coraje y valentía inigualables. Cualquier comentario negativo que recibía era ignorado y olvidado olímpicamente. Pero ahora, se encontraba tan sensible, tan vulnerable, tan humana. No quedaba rastro de la leona que era.

La castaña susurraba palabras incoherentes, Ginny solamente alcanzó a entender algunas, adoptada…mentiras… y ¿Parkinson? El ceño de las presentes, tanto de la pelirroja mayor como de la menor, se arrugó instantáneamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver la familia más elitista del mundo mágico, aparte de los Malfoy, con su amiga?

La llevaron directamente a la habitación de Ginny. No hicieron preguntas, por el momento no necesitaban respuestas. Simplemente acariciaban el cabello de la castaña y susurraban palabras reconfortantes. Harry y Ron habían interrumpido su partida de naipes explosivos para salir de la habitación a causa del incesante llanto que llevaban escuchando ya por algunos minutos. Cuando pusieron un pie fuera de la recámara del pelirrojo, observaron a su mejor amiga en los brazos de Ginny tratando de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de ella. Harry no se quedó de brazos cruzados y bajó rápidamente los escalones que faltaban y cargó a su amiga, la cual se acurrucó en su pecho sin dejar de sollozar.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que en algún momento Hermione se debía cansar por llorar de tal manera por tanto tiempo, pero es que el dolor, la desilusión y la decepción que sentía en su corazón eran tan fuertes que opacaban cualquier otro sentimiento.

Ahora que el día había amanecido, los dos Weasley junto al niño que vivió se encontraban en lo alto de las escaleras, vigilando la puerta del dormitorio en el que se encontraba su amiga mientras discutían la situación en la que ella se encontraba.

\- ¿Estas segura que dijo Parkinson? – la voz de Harry Potter se escuchó solo en un susurro para tres.

\- Se bien lo que escuché, Harry.

\- Pero…es que no entiendo – el moreno pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo más en el proceso - Hasta ayer todo estaba bien, Hermione estaba encantada de volver con sus padres.

\- A veces el destino nos juega una mala pasada, Harry

Ronald no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que se enteró de lo sucedido con su amigo. Se encontraba igual o hasta más preocupado que todos los presentes en aquella casa. Hermione era su mejor amiga, su compañera de travesuras, junto con Harry, y su hermana. El aprecio que le tenía era tan fuerte que en esos momentos no le importaba nada más, solo esperaba que ella volviese a ser la chica dulce, sensata y fuerte que normalmente era.

\- ¿Creen que despierte temprano? – suavemente Ron habló.

\- No lo creo, tuvo una noche muy dura. – los presentes suspiraron, todos preocupados por su amiga.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los tres diga una sola palabra. Lo que rompió el silencio fue el grito que Molly Weasley dio para que todos bajasen a desayunar. Las escaleras empezaron a rechinar por tantos pares de pies que bajaban a toda velocidad por ellas para tratar de ganar los mejores asientos y tener un poco más de comida en sus platos. Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Ginny no contaron con que los gemelos se les adelantarían utilizando aparición y acaparando la mayoría de alimentos.

\- ¡Mamá! Fred se está acabando el tocino – el grito de Ginevra se escuchó muy fuerte y claro. George reía desde su asiento junto con el único moreno en esa habitación. Él ya se había acostumbrado al hambre voraz que podían tener cualquiera de los Weasley. La mirada furiosa que le dedicó su madre hizo que rápidamente Fred dejase de acumular su plato con tocino.

Arthur Weasley sonrió al contemplar a su familia, era una familia grande, eso no se lo podía negar nadie y más ahora que se sumaba Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, que no eran ninguna molestia para ninguno de los pelirrojos, todo lo contrario, era una gran satisfacción poder acoger a cualquiera quien lo necesitase y aquellos dos chicos desde que pusieron un pie en su hogar ya se los consideraba parte de la familia. Es por eso que le causaba un gran malestar que una de sus hijas, porque así consideraba a Hermione, estuviese en la situación como ella lo está, se sentía impotente al no poderla ayudar.

\- George, me podrías… – Harry inmediatamente se detuvo en cuanto el aludido lo observó con una muy grande sonrisa en su rostro, muy probablemente tramando alguna de sus travesuras para con él, miró con recelo a George y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar de la mesa – Ginny, serías tan amable de pasarme la mermelada, por favor – la chica asintió con su cabeza e hizo lo que el moreno le pidió – gracias – susurró.

El ambiente de poco a poco se fue relajando. Los gemelos empezaron a hacer sus típicas bromas, teniendo como resultado a un Ron tan rojo como su cabello de la cólera y vergüenza que sentía por sus hermanos. Su madre los regañaba de vez en cuando y ellos solo atinaban a reírse. El sonido de sus risas fue tan fuerte que cuando dejaron de hacerlo solamente se escuchaba el sonido de la mosca al volar. Una castaña yacía de pie en las escaleras observando maravillada aquella escena.

\- Hermione, querida – Molly se acercó a ella rápidamente – no fue nuestra intención despertarte, si quieres vuelve a la cama, te llevaré el desayuno si así lo deseas. – Hermione solo consiguió sonreír apenada a tan buena mujer.

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley, creo que me siento un poco mejor. – el silencio se apropió en aquella habitación. De repente un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica y rápidamente desvió su mirada, avergonzada – Lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer. – para los presentes, lucía tan indefensa cuando se avergonzaba y más ahora por lo sucedido que no pensaron dos veces y fueron a su encuentro para poder abrazarla.

\- No tengas cuidado en eso, Hermione. Siempre estaremos aquí cada vez que lo necesites – Fred depositó un beso en la frente de la chica, George y Ron en cada una de sus mejillas, Harry acarició su cabello con ternura y Ginny la abrazó tan fuerte que la dejó unos segundos sin respiración.

\- Gracias por su apoyo. – su voz se quebró al recordar lo sucedido mas no se permitió derramar ninguna lágrima más. Ginny al observar el comportamiento de su amiga, apretó fuertemente su mano y la dirigió a la mesa.

\- Debes estar hambrienta, he tratado de guardar un poco para ti pero… - la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Hermione sonrió agradecida y se dispuso a sentarse a lado Ginny. No sabía cuan hambrienta se encontraba hasta que sintió su estómago rugir y a su boca llenarse de saliva al ver un poco de tocino, tostadas, huevo revuelto con algunas salchichas y su jugo de durazno frente a ella. Desde que se despertó había mirado el techo sin objetivo alguno mas que saber el porqué de tantas cosas, reflexionando su actitud para con sus padres, bueno los que toda su vida pensó que eran sus padres, el día anterior y la manera arrebatada en la que había llegado a la madriguera. Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Al acabar el desayuno cada pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento, listo para comenzar un nuevo día. Hermione quería hablar con ellos, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

\- ¿Podrían permanecer en sus asientos? Tengo algo importante que decirles. – seis pares de ojos azules y una de color esmeralda la miraban expectantes. La castaña suspiró, y reunió todo el coraje que pudo para seguir – Ayer…ayer mis padres – levantó sus cejas mientras formaba una mueca con sus labios – me dijeron algo, bueno, más bien me confesaron que…que soy adoptada. No, Harry, por favor déjame terminar; y justamente en ese momento llegaron los que supuestamente eran mis padres biológicos – una sonrisa triste ahora adornaba los labios de Hermione, suspiró. Levantó su mirada y todos la miraban expectantes con la sorpresa impresa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Y quiénes son tus verdaderos padres?- preguntó Ron, no aguantando más el suspenso. El era el que más pálido se encontraba.

\- Los Parkinson – cada uno ahogo una exclamación.

\- ¿Estas segura? – la matriarca de la familia se atrevió a preguntar.

\- No lo sé. Se parecen tanto a mí, la mujer tiene el mismo color de mi cabello y de ojos, y cuando los vi me miraron anhelantes, como cuando uno ha esperado toda la vida para algo.

\- ¿Fueron a tu casa? – esta vez fue el turno de Arthur Weasley de hablar.

\- Si, ya estaban ahí cuando nosotros llegamos, había un auto negro fuera de mi casa, no creí que les gustasen las cosas muggles.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! – Ginny se llevó sus manos a su boca, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa - ¿O sea que vas a ser hermana de la odiosa de Pansy Parkinson? – tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro y la castaña la miró queriendo asesinarla.

\- Es su hermana – George sonrió de la misma manera que Ginny.

\- Quisiera estar ahí cuando ponga el grito en el cielo – Fred los secundó – ¿Se imaginan la cara que pondrá cuando se entere? La princesa de Slytherin será desplazada por Hermione y vivirá amargamente por siempre. – todos rieron en la habitación y la aludida rodó sus ojos por las ocurrencias de uno de los gemelos.

\- ¿Creen que me cambien de casa? – aquella pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Hermione desde que despertó, e hizo que cada pelirrojo la mirase con tristeza.

\- Eso no importa, Herms. – Harry le tomó su mano y la apretó delicadamente – Igual te querremos.

\- Si es así, tenemos que guardar las apariencias. Si quedo en Slytherin, seremos enemigos y ¡oh no! Tendremos que insultarnos.

\- No lo hagas a menos que sientas que debes hacerlo, y si es así sabremos que será puro teatro, no creeremos nada de lo que digas y tú no lo harás tampoco – Ron sonrió nervioso. Por fin había dicho algo después de tantos minutos. – Seguiremos siendo el trío dorado ¿recuerdas? – el pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con ternura, dejando un brazo encima de sus hombros.

\- Llegaré al fondo de esto. Todavía no puedo creer que me hayan mentido de esa forma y lo que es peor, que hayan esperado tanto tiempo para decirme que soy adoptada.

\- No te preocupes, Mione. Haremos todo lo posible para saber qué es lo que pasó. No creo que todo sea una coincidencia.

 **oOo**

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa, Hermione se sentía como una desconocida. No sabía si tocar el timbre o entrar normalmente con el juego de llaves que tenía. Se decidió por la segunda opción y entró de una vez a su antigua casa. Todo se hallaba como el día anterior, salvo por sus maletas que ya no se encontraban a un lado del pasamano. No le dio mucha importancia, talvez su padre - ignoró olímpicamente la punzada en su corazón – las había llevado a su habitación.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

\- En la cocina, amor.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde la voz de su madre le dijo donde se ubicaban. Encontró a sus padres bebiendo su dosis de café matutina y saludó a cada uno de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Perdón por haber actuado de esa manera ayer y no haberles avisado donde iba. – Hermione tomó asiento en medio de sus padres e inmediatamente Jane Granger tomó su mano entre las suyas.

\- Tranquila, nena. Harry nos llamó y dijo que estabas con él. No hay nada que perdonar, más bien tu deberías perdonarnos a nosotros. Te ocultamos algo de suma importancia – Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a abrazar a sus padres, dándoles a entender que estaban perdonados, mensaje que ellos entendieron a la perfección y le devolvieron el abrazo con más fuerza aún. Hermione no podía tener resentimientos en su corazón, era una persona muy noble.

\- ¿Papá? – susurró Hermione después de un tiempo.

\- ¿Si, nena?

\- ¿Subiste mis maletas a mi dormitorio? – William Granger se tensó en su asiento.

\- No, Hermione. Peter y Charlotte las llevaron a su casa. – la castaña asintió automáticamente. Observó como su padre se levantaba y sacaba algo de uno de los cajones – te dejaron esto – Hermione cogió un pequeño sobre blanco que le tendía su padre y lo abrió suavemente, sin apuro. Dentro de este se encontraba escrito con pulcra y muy hermosa letra una dirección. La ojimiel lo relacionó con la casa a la que tendría que ir a vivir de hoy en adelante.

\- Supongo que…que me tengo que ir – su voz se quebró y se mordió el labio, tratando de calmar aquel nudo que se formó en su garganta - Los quiero mucho – Hermione abrazó nuevamente a sus padres y ellos a ella. Al momento de separarse, Jane limpió algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas y de las que fue su hija – No importa lo que pase, ustedes siempre serán mis padres.

\- Eres una buena chica, princesa. No sabes lo afortunados que nos sentimos al haberte tenido junto a nosotros.

\- Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, ésta siempre será tu casa. – dijo William posando su mano en el hombro de Hermione. La castaña asintió a cada una de las palabras de las personas delante de ella, los abrazó por última vez y salió de aquella casa con Crookshanks por delante. Cerró la puerta y caminó algunos pasos, girando para poder observar por última vez la que toda su vida fue su casa.

\- Ahora tendrás un nuevo comienzo, Hermione, uno que toda la vida te mereciste, junto a las personas con las que siempre debiste estar. – la aludida dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su madre biológica a sus espaldas. Lentamente dio vuelta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color miel tan iguales a los de ella, los cuales ahora se mostraban divertidos por la reacción de Hermione. Detrás de Charlotte se encontraba Peter, su padre, el cual le sonreía abiertamente. Juntos tomaron cada uno una mano de Hermione y desaparecieron rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Se aparecieron frente a una gran mansión victoriana. La castaña se asombró por el extraordinario tamaño que poseía aquella - nada sencilla - casa. Charlotte y Peter halaron a Hermione hasta hacerla entrar. Por dentro la mansión parecía aún más grande. Un gran candelabro de cristal colgaba del techo y una escalera de mármol de abría ante sus ojos. La muchacha no perdía ningún detalle. Había docenas de puertas dispersas en hileras por la pared menos cuatro - dos en un lado de la pared y dos justo en frente – que por el momento se encontraban abiertas, dejando entrever un gran salón ocupado por muebles de madera de pino y las otras puertas daban a conocer el comedor. Sin duda era algo nada usual en la vida de Hermione.

\- ¡Llegaste! Madre y padre dijeron que volverían cualquier momento pero no me imaginé que sería tan rápido – Pansy Parkinson bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad sobrehumana, y al encontrarse con Hermione agarró sus manos - La verdad me asombré mucho cuando dijeron que tenía una hermana, y aún más cuando dijeron que era mi melliza. Pero no imaginas mi asombro cuando escuché tu nombre, fue simplemente inverosímil. Primero pensé que me estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía una sonrisa en su rostro me preocupé, ¡imagínate! Una hija de muggles que sea mi hermana ¡Inconcebible! Después cuando lograron calmarme me mostraron el árbol genealógico familiar, ¡y ahí estabas tú! – Pansy habló tan rápido que Hermione por más que quiso poner toda su atención solo logró captar ciertas palabras - ¡Mira! – Pansy haló el brazo de Hermione y levantó la manga de su abrigo e hizo lo mismo con el suyo, dejando al descubierto su codo - Tenemos el mismo lunar con forma de nariz de kneazle – la morena abrazó muy efusivamente a Hermione y esta no sabía cómo responder ante tal muestra de cariño. Después de tantos años de burlas, desplantes y malos tratos, ahora se le hacía extraño que Pansy fuese una chica muy dulce y cariñosa. Todo lo contrario a lo que una vez conoció – Tenemos que ir con Draco, ¡quiero ver su reacción cuando sepa que eres mi hermana!

Ambas chicas desaparecieron por las puertas dobles que daban al gran salón. La morena, aun sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, recogió un poco de polvos flu de la taza en la que reposaban y los lanzó dentro de la chimenea.

\- ¡Drake! – Pansy gritó el nombre de su amigo en cuando salieron de la chimenea - ¡Drake! – Hermione era arrastrada por todo el salón. La castaña observaba todo con un descomunal interés. Era la primera vez que visitaba la Mansión Malfoy y todo le parecía tan… ¿especial? Los cuadros con todos los ancestros Malfoy que adornaban la pared, miraban la escena entre asombrados y disgustados por la intromisión de las dos muchachas. Los elfos domésticos alertados por los gritos de la amiga de su amo se apresuraron donde ellas se encontraban. No obstante, solo una elfina tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo tan cercano

\- Señorita Pansy, es un gusto volverla a tener aquí, ¿Blinky puede ayudarla en algo?

\- Llama a Draco – su voz fue tan despectiva que Hermione la miró reprobatoriamente. Pansy rodó sus ojos - ¿por favor? – la castaña sonrió triunfante. Blinky sin embargo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante la amabilidad de la chica mas con un chasquido de dedos desapareció en busca de su amo.

 **oOo**

El repiqueteo de los tacones de Bellatrix Lestrange se escuchaba por toda la Mansión Malfoy junto con su estridente risa. Draco, que hasta el momento se encontraba en su habitación, colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de no escuchar los gritos de su tía, mas le fue imposible. Aquella mujer parecía haberse lanzado a sí misma un encantamiento _sonorus_. La cabeza del muchacho empezó a palpitar del dolor y pensó que en cualquier momento estallaría o le saldría sangre por los oídos, muriendo en el proceso. No estaría mal después de todo.

Se sentó al filo de su cama mientras frotaba su rostro con sus manos. El día no había comenzado de la mejor manera. ¡Y él que pensó que este día iba a ser mejor que ayer! Ni si quiera se había levantado completamente cuando su elfina llegó de improvisto.

\- ¡Amo Draco! – la voz aguda de Blinky hizo doler un poco más la cabeza de Draco. La elfina hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada y el chico levantó la ceja, expectante – La señorita Pansy ha venido de visita junto con otra señorita. – _De seguro es Daphne o Astoria_ pensó el muchacho. Sin muchas ganas fue al tocador, trató de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo mientras se ponía una camisa encima. Todavía era muy temprano para visitas, que se aguanten las fachas en las que se hallaba.

Después de algunos minutos, un Draco Malfoy muy somnoliento aparecía en la parte superior de las escaleras. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño al encontrarse con su amiga y ¿Hermione Granger? Su corazón dio un vuelco, tanto que sintió que se iba a salir de su pecho. Trató de acompasar su respiración. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y muy disimuladamente las secó en el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto. Parecía un crío en plena etapa de la pubertad.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí, Pansy? – despacio fue bajando uno a uno los escalones hasta que se posicionó frente a las dos muchachas. Se irguió en todo su porte, haciendo que ellas se intimidasen ante la indiscutible altura del chico. La morena le mostró una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

\- Es mi hermana - Hermione observó como la mirada del chico pasaba de la seriedad a la burla y se amedrentó un poco. Bajó su cabeza solo unos milímetros. No soportaba ver esos orbes grises mirarla de esa manera. Una cosa era estar dentro de Hogwarts y otra muy diferente en su casa.

\- No hables sandeces, Pansy. Una sangre sucia no puede ser tu hermana.

\- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! Te prohíbo que te comportes así con ella – el platinado levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, incrédulo por la reacción de Pansy - ¿Sabes qué? No sé ni para qué vinimos, eres un perfecto imbécil. – la morena volvió a halar del brazo de Hermione y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la chimenea. Draco las alcanzó de dos zancadas, posicionándose frente a ellas, deteniendo su paso. Miró a la chica de cabello enmarañado, en sus ojos lucía el miedo y Draco no quería que ella sintiese eso por él. Tomó un gran suspiro y se relajó.

\- Bueno, parece que tendremos que llevarnos bien, si no tu hermana me dejará sin bolas en un santiamén. ¿Te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? – Hermione no respondió, desconfiaba de las intenciones del muchacho. Al ver que ninguno de los dos hacía nada, Pansy le dio un – no tan fuerte- codazo en las costillas a la castaña, esta despertó de su letargo, parpadeó muchas veces y asintió a respuesta de Draco – Soy Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerte – el ojigris extendió su mano derecha, Hermione la observó por un largo momento. Tenía dedos largos, su piel era demasiado blanca, parecía leche, y sus uñas eran perfectamente cuadradas.

\- Hermione Granger – unió su mano con la de Draco, sintiendo por primera vez el calor que esta poseía. Draco apretó suavemente la mano de la chica y tuvo el impulso de llevársela a la boca para besarle los nudillos. Todo en la vida de Draco Malfoy tenía un propósito, y esta vez no era la excepción. Haría que Hermione se enamorase de él, tanto o más como él lo estaba de ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todas!**

 **Uff demasiado tiempo que no actualizaba. Lo siento mucho :( ya entré a la universidad -es mi primer semestre y estoy muy emocionada :D :D - y jamás pensé que consumiría casi todo mi tiempo. ¡Pero bueno! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y follows. Me hizo muy feliz que esta historia tuviese una buena acogida.** **Espero les esté gustando.**

 **Trataré de actualizar más pronto, pero no prometo nada...** **Hasta la próxima. Besos a todas**


End file.
